


To Trust An Incubus - Reversed

by DeadGalaxies (KingChesney)



Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingChesney/pseuds/DeadGalaxies
Summary: As it says in the title, it is To Trust An Incubus but the characters positions in the story are swapped.
Kudos: 4





	To Trust An Incubus - Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeebusTheSimp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WeebusTheSimp).



Professor Vald had kept the portal open even though he had been warned by the previous visitors that the next visitors were ravagers who would conquer Earth and destroy it, they warned about Raiden and his Incubi army. They were right about the Incubi coming through the portal but they had never attacked once. Vald and Devi decided to trick the Incubi when they came through the portal that they had to go into quarantine for a while. We had our communicator, Harsi, who teaches them all and tries to help them learn words and try to see why they are here in the first place. We also had Devi, our other scientist other than Vald. Devi stays in the observatory most of the time and watches cameras set up in the Incubi's room. Then there's me, Saji. I worked at the lab a temp and was made into a permanent. I now work as a scientist and a maid to the Incubi as Devi did not want to take the role. But right now I am with Harsi to visit the Incubi for the first time.

We first went to visit an Incubus named Kenta in room 1. He caught me off guard as he was so handsome and he looked at me as if we had some kind of bond, a connection, like we were destined for each other. I could feel that he wanted something greater but I couldn't help him. It hurt so much as if we were something maybe like partners? Oh Kenta, why have you already stolen my heart. Just let me take you away from here, my Kenta. But then, Harsi started to speak to Kenta,

"KENTA, THIS IS SAJI. HE WILL CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND BRING YOU MEALS".

I began to think that Harsi was deaf because of how loud he shouted so I asked him why he was so loud near the Incubi,

"Why are you so loud Harsi, don't you think you will scare them?"

"No, but maybe if you paid attention when I told you would have known that yelling was a form of communication to show that someone was important".

"Maybe if you weren't so-".

"...Saji".

I turned to look at Kenta who had just said my name. I felt my heart skip a beat. His voice was so angelic, and he had smiled right after saying it too. That smile could never be a murderous ravager. How could this angel of a man be from somewhere so terrifying. I could feel my soul fade away as Harsi and I had to leave to visit the next Incubus. I promise you Kenta, I will come back just you wait my dear. We started to head down the hallway to the next room. Room 2.

Harsi opened the door to reveal the next incubus, Arata. Harsi had brought him up before as an arrogant and rude person. I could see that because when we walked in he had that annoyed face like we invaded his space. Harsi went closer to his chamber and started to yell,

"ARATA, THIS IS SAJI. HE WILL CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND BRING YOU MEALS".

"Saji…"

I feel like Arata's voice could not be any more bland, and he definitely wasn't like Kenta. But at least he hasn't been rude yet like Harsi's stories. Harsi wanting to leave immediately took me to the next Incubus. We walked across the hallway to the next room, which is the third one today. Harsi told me this was the leader's room, General Raiden. I couldn't believe I was going to meet the commander and leader of the army. Harsi had mentioned that he was the most respectful and responsible Incubus out of the three.

Harsi opened the door to reveal an older looking Incubus. He just looked at us and did nothing. We approached him and he got up off the bed. He looked at me with curiosity and respect. So Harsi started to speak to him,

"RAIDEN, THIS IS SAJI. HE WILL CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND BRING YOU MEALS".

Raiden nodded his head and just said,

"Saji".

I could feel the leadership in his voice and I could also see the military general too. But I also sensed kindness too. We left Raiden's room and Harsi said there was one more person. But I remember hearing about 3 Incubi, not 4.

"Harsi, wasn't there just 3 Incubi?"

"Yes but one more had arrived. She's a little different though as she is a Succubus and not a Incubus. I'll show you her".

So Harsi took me to the last one, the Succubus, I learned that her name was Chiyoko. Harsi opened the door to her chamber. She didn't look as mean as Arata or like a leader like Raiden. I think she was just herself on her own path. I do wonder why she was the only Succubus who came through the portal. Maybe she had run away? Harsi interrupted by starting to yell,

"CHIYOKO, THIS IS SAJI. HE WILL CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND BRING YOUR MEALS".

"Saji".

She had a sweet yet a seductive voice. I could see her as a Queen or a major role in their world. Maybe she worked with Raiden or even someone higher. I can sense the importance of her.

Harsi took me from Chiyoko's room to my room. This is where I'll be staying for the next couple of months as the quarantine passes by. It wasn't nothing fancy but I still liked it. Harsi left me to sleep. Soon my world went to black as I drifted away preparing for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Also Weeb, Professor Vald hits the renegade at the portal


End file.
